Rune Crafter
Rune crafting is an activity whereby characters with crafting professions transform raw materials into runes (by crafting gear and smashing it). They typically want the maximal return on their raw materials, and often specific runes. Reasons: *To mage their own gear *To buy inexpensive gear from sellrooms, mage them up, and resell them *To level a magus profession *To sell the runes (does not require a magus profession) The Rune Crafter will make heavy use of a Munster Crusher to acquire the kinds of runes they desire. Status of this document *Current: Filling out rest of categories, converting lists to tables *Todo: **Finish converting lists to tables, fill out rest of categories, trim any categories that need trimming (I would prefer people not remove/add recipes, but if they would like to otherwise help, that'd be good) **Figure out how to make these tables sortable **Possibly convert table headers into a template **Get more info on how rune yields work per stat **Possibly note item levels if it is relevant to yield, possibly note what support professions are helpful for recipes in notes section **See if the powers that be on this wiki would butcher this to hell (like they did with my shovel smith guide) were I to move it into the main namespace On levels of runes In current versions of dofus, there are three strengths of runes for many attributes and there is not a direct way to convert from one level to another. The stronger runes are sought after because it is easy to improve very powerful gear with them. The weaker runes are commonly used to make low-level gear or to level magus professions. In order to get stronger runes, one must smash equipment that has a lot of whatever attribute is desired - there is a chance that this equipment will still yield larger numbers of weaker runes, but it may instead yield powerful runes. Those who need stronger runes will ignore recipes for equipment that provides only small amounts of a stat. Getting particular runes inexpensively For this, we will list, for each type of rune and for each profession that has a suitable recipe, what recipes they might efficiently use. Basis In construction of this list, we assume: *That large numbers of the particular rune are desired *That all materials must be gathered through fights or collecting professions (no items in the bank, no guild assistance, no buying things in sellrooms) *That mats from harvest professions are generally faster than those dropped in fights *That high-level farmer/alchemist/lumberjack/miner professions are supporting the relevant professions *That low-level harvest mats and high frequency drops from weak monsters are preferred *That there is a secondary interest in other runes *That tailor magic dyes, gemstones, and alloys are very time-inefficient *That for runes that have stronger and weaker forms, stronger forms are preferred *That the character is equally skilled in each profession (note: tailor recipes will usually have a poorer efficiency than other recipes because tailor recipes are more difficult on average than most profs) Like with all crafting, we assume that farmable resources are more easily acquired than resources that can only be acquired by monster fights. We generally avoid recipes that involve polished gems or slow fights, and are reluctant to use mats that are also used to trade for characteristic scrolls. Other useful pages: *Equipment by effects for raw lists of gear that provides certain stats *List of Runes AP AP runes are difficult to acquire - they do not commonly appear from smashed AP equipment, and many of the recipes are difficult. MP MP runes are also difficult to acquire, with many of the same issues as AP runes. Range Prospecting Prospecting is not difficult to get in theory ; most high-and-epic level items provide it. Low level, easy-to-craft items tend not to provide any. The majority of prospecting items are made with polished gemstones. There are only two strengths of PP rune. Pods Pod runes come in 3 strengths. Trap Damage (linear and percentage) Equipment that provides this stat is fairly scarce. The difficulty of materials permitted is loosened for this category. Extra summons As with most stats with a low number, a number of these must be smashed to yield appreciable numbers of runes. Critical Hits Critical hits are not particularly uncommon - there are a lot of ways to get them. Reflection Reflection is a very rare characteristic, being present on only 3 items in the game Damage Reduction (linear and percentage) (I'll get back to this one later) Heals +Heals is not a particularly rare characteristic, but most gear that provides it is difficult to mass-craft. Healing runes come in one strength. Extra Damage +damage is a very common stat, and comes in one strength Extra Percent Damage +%damage is not a rare stat, but there are not many efficient recipes for rune production. Its runes come in three strengths. Hunting Ability (weapon) A reasonably rare trait that is smashable into a rune (with a moderately low yield per hunting weapon). Higher level weapons yield hunting runes more readily than lower level ones, when smashed Initiative Vitality Almost all gear upwards of L70 provides some vitality. Vitality runes come in three strengths (stating that something provides a stronger type of rune indicates it can also provide the weaker). *Daggersmith - Big Stek Knife - A variety of ores, provides medium vitality runes as well as agility runes *Daggersmith - Billy-Ray's_Daggers - A variety of ores and woods, provides medium vitality runes as well as agility and hunter runes *Daggersmith - Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers - Various ores and woods, moderately mass-craftable. Provides significant amounts of agility runes and some damage runes *Hammersmith - Ha Hammer - Various woods and ore, moderately mass-craftable, provides medium runes, also provides chance runes *Jeweller - Ano Rak Ring - 3 basic ores, provides small vitality runes as well as chance runes *Jeweller - Bouze_Lite_Yeah's_Ring - Provides strong vitality runes, an easy recipe to mass-craft, while hunting for mats, others will drop *Jeweller - Camate - 2 basic ores, an efficient source of small vitality runes. *Jeweller - Country Ring - basic plant drops, moderately mass-craftable, a good source of small vitality runes for those who have no gathering professions. *Jeweller - Dark Treering - A two stage craft made from treechnid and dark treechnid mats. A good source of medium vitality runes, an excellent source of runes in general *Jeweller - Harmony - Various woods and ore plus amber. Moderately mass-craftable, provides medium runes, an excellent source of runes in general *Jeweller - Kerou'Whack Amulet - Some odd woods, some ores, and a monster drop. Moderately mass-craftable for a good amount of strong runes, also provides %damage runes. *Jeweller - Kitsou Amulet - Some kitsou drops, easily mass-crafted for strong runes, also provides initiative runes *Jeweller - Kitsou Ring - Some kitsou drops, easily mass-crafted for strong runes, also provides resistance runes *Jeweller - Koalak Ring - Various koalak drops, moderately easily mass-crafted for strong runes, also provides some other useful runes *Shoemaker - Scarabelts - Provide medium vitality runes as well as other useful runes. Moderately difficult to mass-craft, but while hunting for mats, others will drop *Shoemaker - Comfleecy Belt - Various moderately difficult monster mats plus some gold, provides significant amounts of strong vitality rules as well as some summon runes. *Shoemaker - Cruella Sandals - various monster drops, mass craftable and a good source of strong vitality runes, also provides agility and crit runes *Shoemaker - Farmer Beltudas - Some plant drops, some mats from farming. Moderately mass-craftable, a good source of medium vitality runes, also provides chance runes *Shoemaker - Gobboots - Made from various Gobball drops, an easy and efficient recipe, also provides %dmg runes *Shoemaker - Imposing Vitalish Belt - some copper and white gobbly leather, easily mass-craftable for small runes. *Shoemaker - Nexus' Boots - Gobball and Blue Scaraleaf drops, moderately easily mass-crafted for strong runes *Shoemaker - Patent Lousy Pig Shoes - Kolerat and Lousy Pig mats, easily mass-crafted for medium runes. a good source of runes in general *Shoemaker - Strapbelt - Boar drops, easily mass-crafted for medium runes, also provides crit runes *Shoemaker - Tot Belt - Boar and gobbal mats plus high-level ores. Moderately easily mass-crafted for powerful runes, also provides crit runes *Swordsmith - Ha Small Sword - Various ores, easily mass-craftable, provides medium runes. *Swordsmith - Any kwakblade - some ores, wood, and kwak drops. Moderately mass-craftable for medium runes, provides some other useful runes *Swordsmith - Holy Sword - Tin, copper, and chestnut, easily mass-craftable. Provides medium runes. *Tailor - Arachelmet - Arachnee and larva mats, easily mass-craftable, provides medium vitality runes as well as wisdom and initiative runes *Tailor - Scarahelmets and Scaracapes - Provide strong vitality runes as well as other useful runes. Moderately difficult to mass-craft, but while hunting for mats, others will drop *Tailor - Helmet - Gobball mats plus flax string. Easily mass-craftable for those who are also high-level farmers. Also provides wisdom runes *Tailor - Kitsou Cap - Some kitsou drops, easily mass-crafted for a lot of strong runes, a particularly efficient recipe for high-level tailors *Tailor - Kitsou Wrap - Some kitsou drops, easily mass-crafted for a lot of strong runes, a particularly efficient recipe for high-level tailors *Tailor - Koalak Cloak - Various koalak drops, moderately easily mass-crafted for strong runes, also provides resistance runes *Tailor - Koalak Headgear - Various koalak drops, moderately easily mass-crafted for strong runes, also provides some other useful runes *Tailor - Pandawushu Cloak - Kitsou mats, easily mass-crafted for medium runes. Less efficient than the Kitsou gear, but this is makable by lower-level tailors Wisdom Chance Agility Intelligence Strength